1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to brewed, soft drink beverages, specifically to organic, ergogenic, isotonic soft drink composition with energy enhancing and therapeutic characteristics.
2. Description of the Background
There is a most common complaint voiced by persons engaged in sports or other extensive physical activities, and persons not engaged in much physical activities, of a lack of physical energy. There is also an acute deficiency of normal oxygen intake by athletes during athletic competition in warm and humid conditions. Soft drinks marketed to address the above mentioned conditions have proven inadequate to address these conditions and many of the new soft drinks are mere chemical concoctions. The sport drinks are only marginally more effective than water, and at college football games on many sidelines huge outdoor fans are used for blowing refrigeration cooled mist on the athletes to keep those athletes cool and hydrated. Whenever athletes are totally “winded”, oxygen masks are placed on their faces and pure oxygen is administered to them.
Generally, countless persons, from infants to the elderly, suffer indigestion and defiencies in intestinal functions. Because the intestines play such a major role in physical and mental health and well being, any malfunction in the digestive system may create many adverse kinds of physical and sometimes mental problems, such a fatigue, stomach pains, headaches and other discomfiting conditions, including flatulence; that uncomfortable windy condition experienced in the abdominal area, which is due to gases generated mostly in weak stomach an intestines.
Fatigue, weariness, chronic tiredness are all descriptive of the physical condition of lack of energy referred to as ‘chronic fatigue syndrome”. In U.S. Pat. No. 6,262,589 issued Jul. 17, 2001 to Pearson, et al’; it is intimated that a shortage of essential nutrient enzyme co-factors that are necessary for the production of noradrenaline and dopamime results in chronic tiredness. It appears that the condition of chronic tiredness still persist in the United States of America, and elsewhere, in spite of U.S. Pat. No. 4,624,852 issued to Wurtmam; the product PMS Escape of Inter Nutria, Inc., and the Soft Drink of the U.S. Pat. No. 6,262,589 issued to Person, et al., because the problem of chronic tiredness in reality appears to be another problem related to malfunctioning of the digestive system and low mitochondrial efficiency, which condition increases oxidative stress, which condition in turn, elevates the rating of perceived exertion (RPE).
The organic ergogenic, isotonic soft drink of the present invention presents a product that is a ready to use composition which will provide alimentative relief in the aforementioned problem areas.